


You Make Me Want to Cry

by MiloAaronRichie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Camping, Domestic, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Losers Club All Appear (IT), The Losers Club Are Good Friends (IT), The Losers Club Deserve Happiness (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloAaronRichie/pseuds/MiloAaronRichie
Summary: "I plan to cry on our wedding day, when we get a real house, when we adopt a pomeranian, and when we adopt a kid."In which the Losers go camping and Richie surprises Eddie.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	You Make Me Want to Cry

Eddie walked into his and Richie’s apartment and threw his keys on the little table they had next to the door. He flopped onto the couch and squished his face into the cushions. 

“Hey pumpkin, how was track practice?” Richie asked from the kitchen.

“It was absolutely fucking hell,” Eddie said, his voice muffled by the couch.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” Richie said with a chuckle.

Richie finally walked into the living room and saw Eddie in his current state. He was entirely spread eagle on the fucking couch with sweat coating every inch of his skin. Richie leaned against the doorway in between the kitchen and the living room, eyes locked on Eddie’s ass.

“This is not fucking fair.” Eddie huffed.

“What isn’t?” Richie asked with a confused tone in his voice.

“Don’t act like I don’t know what you’re doing. You’re staring at my ass and I’m too exhausted to fucking move or do anything about it.”

“Then don’t you think I should just sit back and enjoy the show?” Richie laughed.

Eddie weakly stuck up a middle finger in Richie’s general direction which caused Richie to laugh even harder. 

“You still think you can walk trails this weekend?” Richie asked.

“Ugh, I think you’ll have to carry me.”

Richie gave him a look that entirely said, ‘We both know that won’t happen.’

“Yeah right. Your legs could be broken and you would rather drag yourself along the ground like a fucking gremlin than let me carry you. You always think I’m going to drop you or something.” Richie scoffed.

“Because you always act like you’re going to drop me!” Eddie yelled. 

Richie huffed another laugh and went to sit on what little space Eddie had left next to him. He slowly started stroking his fingers along Eddie’s thighs and Eddie sighed contentedly and smiled. He turned his head from where it was squished against the fabric of the couch to look at Richie.

“Did you pack everything?” He asked.

“I don’t know, probably.” Richie shrugged.

Eddie huffed and groaned as he sat up.

“Now I have to check the bags.” He said while flailing his arms dramatically.

Richie smiled as Eddie walked to their room and dug through the bags he had packed. The Losers had decided to go camping for the weekend to celebrate the end of their junior year of college. Eddie had been stressed with preparing for track regionals and Bev thought nature would be good for all of them. Needless to say, everyone was surprised when Eddie agreed to the idea of camping, especially Richie, considering that he had other ways to help him relieve stress from the comfort of their apartment, but Richie didn’t mention that to everyone else.

“I am pleasantly surprised,” Eddie said while walking out of their bedroom. 

“Holy shit, did I actually pack everything?” Richie asked excitedly.

“Somehow apparently,” Eddie laughed, “Now that we’ve got that figured out, I’m getting in the shower.”

“Can I join you?” Richie asked as he walked up being him and snaked his hands around Eddie’s waist. 

“Fuck no. My legs are already dead from running all morning. I don’t need you fucking me against the shower wall and completely killing me.” Eddie pushed Richie off of him and walked into the bathroom.

Richie sighed and walked back into the kitchen to resume making his sandwich he had started preparing before Eddie had gotten home. He heard the water turn on and had to strongly resist the urge to jump in the shower with Eddie anyway. Convincing Eddie to let him stay though would be another hurdle that he really didn’t feel like jumping.

Richie was able to convince Eddie to do a lot of things. He convinced him to join the track team during their senior year in high school, which led to him getting a scholarship to their college for his mile times. Eddie was fast, Sonia just wasted his potential. 

Richie also convinced Eddie to date him. That didn’t take too much convincing though (even though Richie still doesn’t know how he got him to say yes). They’ve been dating for a little over three years. They got an apartment together a little while after and they’ve been content with it since. Eddie puts up with Richie’s nicknames, jokes, and sickeningly sweet compliments while Richie puts up with Eddie’s obsessive cleanliness, insults that he doesn’t mean, ridiculous freakouts. Richie pushes Eddie to do things as much as Eddie pushes Richie to do things. They’re a good match for each other just like they always have been.

Richie snapped himself out of his thoughts and was eating the last quarter of his sandwich in one bite when Eddie walked into the kitchen, hair still wet and messy from his shower. 

“Seriously?” Eddie said, gesturing to the sandwich. 

“What? I was hungry!” Richie said with his mouth muffled by the obscene amount of food he had shoved into it.

“Jesus. Why do I love you?” Eddie asked while trying to hide a smile. 

Richie did his best to say ‘I don’t know’ with a mouthful of food while he shrugged his shoulders. Eddie chuckled and shook his head. He walked over to Richie and kissed his jaw since that was as high as he could reach without standing on his tippy toes. Richie smiled and swallowed all of the food in his mouth. He leaned down and placed a kiss in Eddie’s wet hair. 

“Okay, I’ve got to go dry this or it's going to get all curly,” Eddie said.

“But I think it’s cute when it’s curly.” Richie quipped back while holding Eddie in place.

Eddie huffed and pouted while Richie continued to hold him in place. Richie looked at Eddie intently like he was focusing on something.

“What are you doing?” Eddie asked, confused, after a minute.

“Counting your freckles.” After Eddie had been running track over the year, Richie started to look forward to the summer even more than he already had. When Eddie tanned, his freckles got darker and more noticeable and Richie absolutely loved the way they looked.

“That’s going to take a long time,” Eddie said with fake annoyance lacing his tone.

“Eds, baby, I could stare at you forever,” Richie said with an even bigger smile than before.

“You’re so cheesy,” Eddie said with an eye roll.

“And you love it.”

“Hardly.” With that, Eddie smiled while Richie pulled his face up to peck his lips. Eddie then walked to get a towel and properly dry and style his hair.

Richie went into their bedroom to grab their bags and load them in the car. They had to leave early the next morning and Richie wanted to be at least somewhat compared considering that Eddie would be fucking hellspawn the next morning. Eddie was the exact opposite of a morning person. He was grumpy and demanding in the mornings, but Richie didn’t mind. Since Richie worked at the radio station, he had to get used to odd shift hours, meaning he had to make himself a whenever-I-have-to-get up-person. Richie had planned to have everything packed so that in the morning he just had to throw Eddie over his shoulder and toss him into the passenger seat of his car before going through the Starbucks’ drive-thru. 

Eddie finally had his hair styled the way he wanted it (which was pointless since they wouldn’t be going anywhere until the next morning), he sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Richie cuddled up next to him while they watched some stupid documentary about a band from Chicago that wrote songs about California.

“What time do we have to leave in the morning?” Eddie asked. He was laying on Richie’s chest listening to his heartbeat soothingly. 

“My goal is to be out the door by 5 so that we can be at the campsite when everyone else gets there, but knowing you, we’ll be driving by 7.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” Eddie said while sitting up and straddling Richie’s waist. 

“Keep telling yourself that sweetheart.” Eddie lightly smacked Richie’s arm and draped his arms over his shoulders.

Eddie leaned in to kiss him, gentle and soft. Richie kissed him back forcefully and grabbed Eddie’s waist to pull him closer. Richie started trailing his mouth down Eddie’s neck in a line of wet and messy kisses to his skin while Eddie began to rock his hips back and forth. The friction from Richie’s jeans rubbing onto Eddie’s now hard cock in his shorts had both of them moaning into the kiss. 

“On your knees, princess,” Richie said darkly into Eddie’s ear. Eddie shivered.

It had been a while since Eddie had properly blown Richie. Sure, they’d messed around a bit before Richie fucked him, but he hadn’t given him a true blowjob for quite some time, and he was practically itching to have something shoved down his throat, preferably Richie’s dick. 

Eddie scrambled off of Richie’s lap ungraciously as Richie undid his belt. As Eddie was kneeling between his thighs, Richie lifted his hips up just enough to slide his jeans and boxers down his legs. Eddie placed a few kissed to Richie’s thighs and lightly gripped Richie’s cock before he felt a hand tangle itself in his hair. 

“Stop teasing baby,” Richie said while pulling Eddie up by his hair to meet his eyes.

Eddie happily followed Richie’s command and took him entirely into his mouth. He felt Richie it the back of his throat and forced himself to take more, swallowing and gagging around him. 

Richie had to restrain himself from jerking his hips to fully fuck Eddie’s face. He used the hand he had tangled in Eddie’s (now entirely messy) hair to his advantage and began to guide Eddie up and down his cock fast. 

Eddie moaned at the feeling which made Richie slam his eyes shut and let out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding.

“Eddie. Ho-ly Fuck, baby,” Richie groaned above him.

Eddie swallowed around him again and held Richie in the back of his throat for a bit longer than he usually did. Richie let out a borderline pornographic sound and Eddie felt himself get impossibly harder. 

Eddie stuck his hand into his shorts and began to jerk himself off, the weight of Richie in his mouth already pushing him close to the edge. Richie let out another low groan that sent Eddie off, moaning around Richie’s cock as he came on his hand. 

The vibrations that were sent through Richie’s body from Eddie’s orgasm were almost too much.

“Eds, fuck,” Richie moaned as he attempted to pull Eddie off of his cock. Eddie, however, kept his mouth at the base of Richie’s dick and the thought of Richie coming down Eddie’s throat made him do just that. Eddie gagged but held himself still while he waited for Richie to finish. Richie finished with a loud groan, that sounded like a broken version of Eddie’s name, and a sigh. 

Eddie swallowed everything in his mouth and picked himself up off of the ground to kiss Richie. Richie kissed him with such passion it was almost like he wanted to taste himself on Eddie’s mouth. Eddie broke the kiss and took a step back to admire his boyfriend’s dizzy state. 

Richie was still basking in his post-orgasm glow when Eddie grabbed his hand and led him lazily to the bedroom. Richie flopped backward onto the bed while Eddie changed his shorts that he had covered him his own cum. 

Eddie quickly threw his shorts in the wash and went back to the bedroom where he found Richie laying face down on the bed, snoring softly. Eddie giggled quietly to himself and laid himself down next to his sleeping boyfriend. He grabbed Richie’s phone from the nightstand to make sure he had an alarm set for the next morning. When he saw that Richie had managed to set one, he plugged Richie’s phone in along with his own and snugged up into Richie’s arms as best as he could.

“Goodnight ‘Chee,” Eddie whispered softly before pressing a kiss to Richie’s cheek, “I love you.”

Eddie didn’t get the usual replay that he was used to, but the snoring that came from Richie was reason enough for him to close his eyes and fall asleep with a smile on his face.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Richie! Put me down!” Eddie screamed while pounding his firsts on Richie’s back. 

“Hell no! We’d never even get out of the house if I didn’t drag you out of bed this morning!” Richie laughed.

Eddie sighed and rested his chin against his hand that he currently had propped against Richie’s shoulder. Richie had woken Eddie up when it was still dark and he was entirely against it. Yes, he wanted to be at the campground when everyone else got there, but he also wanted to sleep. ‘You can sleep in the car, you big baby’ Richie had told him; Eddie was still pissed.

Richie finally lifted Eddie up off of his shoulder and almost shoved him into the car. Richie shut his door for him and Eddie buckled his seatbelt. He crossed his arms and made a little angry noise that Richie thought was absolutely adorable. Richie slid into the seat on the driver's side and started the car in one swift motion. He buckled his seatbelt and looked over at Eddie while trying not to laugh. Eddie was pouting… and it was cute as fuck.

“You’re adorable when you're angry. Richie said while leaning on the middle console.”

“Just drive the fucking car.” Eddie huffed while turning and laying his head against the window. 

Richie chuckled and pulled out of the apartment parking garage. Eddie had asked about twenty times this morning if Richie had put everything in the car. The answer was the same every single time too. ‘Probably. If not, we’ll figure something out.’ Eddie sighed every time. They were going to be out in the middle of nowhere with possibly not even everything they needed. This was going to be hell for Eddie Kaspbrak and everyone going on the trip knew that.

Richie had, as planned (for once), stopped at Starbucks and gotten something to wake the both of them up. Richie got his normal more-cream-than-coffee coffee and Eddie got some fancy cinnamon latte that really wasn’t fancy at all, but Richie had insisted that it was. 

Eddie was a little more awake now, the sun was up and warming him up through the windshield of the car and he had over half of a venti latte in his system. Richie had his right hand resting comfortably on Eddie’s thigh, not too high and not too low, just there. Eddie smiled to himself and sang along to some of the songs on Richie’s playlist.

Richie however sang along to ALL of them.

“CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!” Was the last phrase Richie had uttered before Eddie groaned loudly in annoyance and Richie started laughing so hard he almost started swerving. 

The car ride was filled with laughing, singing (if that's what you could even call it), and sickeningly domestic moments the entire way there. It was about 11 when they had finally arrived. 

The campsite wasn’t a park or anything, but more several acres of land that Ben’s parents owned. They had all gone out there a few times before as teenagers, but they never stayed the night. They mainly only went there to set off fireworks and drink beer, both of which were bought illegally. 

Now though, they were adults and they were in college, so they didn’t see each other as much, so this felt like the perfect getaway for all of them together.

Richie and Eddie had shown up just a bit after Bill and Mike, who were sitting in the back of Bill’s truck and looking up at clouds. Ben had been getting firewood for the fire, but almost everything else was already set up. Ben showed up a few days before to stay a bit longer with his family. Beverly was still about an hour away seeing as how she woke up later than she wanted to and Stan was still only about 20 minutes away since he stopped at his girlfriend Patty’s house to say goodbye first. 

“Finally!” Eddie exclaimed as he practically jumped out of the car. He stretched his legs out and took a deep breath, being happy to be out of the stuffy car. The air smelled sweet and woodsy like you would expect.

Richie laughed at his boyfriend's action and waved to Bill and Mike who were now sitting up due to Eddie scaring the living shit out of them with his yell.

“You made it!” Ben said happily as he made his way over to the two to hug them.

“Somehow,” Eddie grumbled, “I was sure that this idiot would get us lost.” He pointed at Richie, but the complement had no real bite to it.

“I knew we’d be fine!” Richie laughed and hugged Ben tightly after Eddie already had. 

“You guys might want to get your tent set up, there are some really good spots over there,” Ben pointed over to a grassy area near some trees. The ground is really soft, so you shouldn’t have any problems with the stakes.

Richie and Eddie nodded and began to unpack their things. Richie unzipped the tent bag and rolled everything onto the ground. He grabbed two poles and started sticking them together.

“Can you read?” Eddie asked flatly.

“I think so,” Richie said while smirking.

“Well obviously not fucknut, because those don’t go together.”

“What the hell says that?”

“The instructions.” Eddie held up an unfolded piece of paper.

“Put A and B poles together. They should be the SAME length.” Eddie recites.

“Oh,” Richie says while looking at the poles. The one in his left hand was noticeably smaller than the one in his right. Richie picked up the pole that was the same size as the first one he had grabbed and snapped them together.

“Okay, now thread those through the slit at the top of the tent.” Eddie read.

“What are you, some sort of tent building nazi?” Richie asked with a laugh.

“Hey! I’m helping… I’m just making you do the heavy lifting.”

“Asshole.” Richie sighed.

“But you love me,” Eddie smirked.

“I mean, I am gay so…” Richie trailed off.

Eddie just sat there blankly for a minute before finally piecing together Richie’s stretch of a joke.

“Just set up the fucking tent,” Eddie said while dropping the instructions on the ground and stomping away to grab their bags. Richie just laughed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Before they knew it, everyone was sitting around the fire, the sun long gone. The moon and fire were now the only sources of light. They were all laughing and telling stories. Stan had told everyone about Patty and how amazing he was. She would have come with him that weekend, but she was doing things with her family, but she said to tell everyone hi. Mike and Bill were great and coming up on almost 2 months dating, and Bev showed everyone the engagement ring Ben had used to propose a few months before. 

“Okay, okay, okay, I’ve got one.” Richie laughed a little too loudly. Richie was higher than a kite and he still kept going. Eddie was fairly entertained with his boyfriend’s messed-up state. Just about everyone was a little high, but not nearly as bad as Richie and Beverly.

“So Eddie Spaghetti is a fucking freak in th-.” 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Eddie yelled as he clapped a hand over Richie’s mouth. His face was redder than the sunburns they used to get at the quarry.

Eddie was not about to let his boyfriends spill details of their sex life to everyone even though Richie had more than likely blabbed to Bev over the phone already. Richie kept laughing and actually fell over at one point. 

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed,” Eddie said as he pulled Richie up while the others were too busy laughing.

“That’s probably a good idea for all of us. It’s already 2.” Ben said while looking at his watch.

“Holy shit.” Bev laughed.

“Make sure you guys wake up at a decent time too. I brought bacon and eggs from my family’s farm for breakfast.”

Everyone cheered and hollered before saying goodnight and separating to their designated tents. Eddie had inflated the air mattress in their tent after Richie had gotten it set up and their bags were tucked away in a corner. Richie flopped himself onto their air mattress and sighed happily.

“You’re gonna pop it dumbass!” Eddie said as he furrowed his eyebrows and bit back a laugh.

Richie huffed a small laugh and took off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. Eddie threw on one of Richie’s old t-shirts and some sleep shorts and snuggled up next to him. 

“Goodnight Rich, I love you,” Eddie said while closing his eyes.

“Goodnight Eds, I love you too baby,” Richie replied while wrapping his arms around his partner.

Eddie felt sleep consume him before he could protest the nickname.

-_-_-_-_-

“Spaghetti, wake up.” Eddie heard as he felt someone shaking him awake.

“Why?” He groaned.

“I think everyone is finally asleep dipshit, now come on, let’s do this.”

“I don’t want to have sex right now Rich, it’s, like, 3 in the morning.”

“That’s not what I meant, just come on,” Richie said while pulling him up.

Eddie groaned again and forced his eyes open. Richie at least didn’t seem as high anymore. He had put on some pajama pants and a black t-shirt.

“What are we doing?” Eddie asked.

“Just follow me,” Richie whispered while quietly unzipping the tent and dragging Eddie outside. 

Eddie whined but let himself be dragged through the flap of the tent. Richie intertwined their fingers and walked through the tall grass behind the row of tents of a small, barely noticeable path. He stepped on the bare dirt that the path consisted of with Eddie cowering behind him.

“We don’t know what’s in there ‘Chee!” Eddie whisper-yelled.

“I used to go back here all the time! It’s completely safe! Probably…” Richie trailed off and he flicked on a flashlight.

Eddie huffed and they trekked in further. They kept walking for a while before Eddie was finally fed up with whatever this was.

“Where in the actual fuck are we going? There’s barely a path anymore, neither of us have our phones and it’s too dark to see anything but the ground under us, even with that shitty flashlight! I’m fucking going back! Fuck this!” Eddie ranted.

“Eds, please? It’s just a little further.” Richie whined.

“If this is all an elaborate ploy to murder me, you aren’t invited to my funeral,” Eddie said. Richie laughed and shook his head.

They walked a little further.

“Okay, I’m done! We are literally in the middle of Bumfuck Maine and I don’t even think you know where we are anym-”

“woah.” Eddie cut himself off.

They were standing in a wide-open field of grass and little dandelions. There were a few trees but not many. It looked like a movie set. The sky was clear and there were stars visible on every inch of it.

“Told you you’d like it,” Richie said smugly.

“How did you know this was here?” Eddie asked in awe.

“Bev and I used to do stupid shit out here all the time. I’d drive us here in the middle of the night and we’d drink, smoke, and just fuck around.” Richie said, smiling at the memories.

It made sense to Eddie. The drive was only about 30 minutes from Richie’s childhood home to here, and Bev wanted to get away from her house as much as possible. Sure, they could have hung out at Richie's, but this place was so deep in the woods that they didn’t have to worry about volume, which was something that neither of them could ever turn down on themselves. 

“This was also where I told Bev I was gay. And where I told her that I loved you. Both in the same sentence too.” Richie laughed.

“Here?” Eddie asked.

“Yep. I was high, a little drunk, and tired as all fuck. We also slept in my car that night because both of us were too fucked up to drive home. Poor ol’ Maggie Tozier was terrified when she woke up and didn’t find her precious son anywhere in their home, and Wentworth gave me the talkin’ to of a lifetime.” Richie finished with a southern accent. 

Eddie giggled a bit and pulled Richie down to lay in the grass with him. Richie was sure that Eddie was more than a little tired since he knew that fully conscious Eddie would never risk getting himself eaten alive by bugs laying in the grass. 

Richie slid his arm around Eddie and cuddled up against him, raising his other hand every now and again to point out different constellations. Eddie tried to see what Richie was pointing at, but couldn’t make out the shapes in the stars like Richie could, so he just smiled at the sky and nodded. ‘It’s still pretty,’ he thought to himself, ‘even without playing connect the dots.’ 

They laid there snuggled up together for a while, much longer than they had planned. They did nothing but talk about stars every now and again and enjoy each other’s company. Richie and Eddie were both silent at the same time for longer than 5 seconds. It was a miracle. 

“We should probably head back. I want to get at least a little more sleep before we have to get up later.” Eddie sighed.

“That sounds good.” Richie yawned. Eddie giggled.

Eddie stood to walk over to the small path. He wasn’t as scared to go into the woods again this time, but then again, he wasn’t very scared the first time either. Richie made him feel brave. Eddie stopped at the entrance to the path when he noticed Richie wasn’t next to him. He turned on his heels.

“Richie, you co-”

For the second time in the past hour or so, Richie had done something to take Eddie’s breath away and stop him dead in his tracks.

Richie was on one knee with a little box in his hand and a nervous smile on his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Eds. Eddie Spaghetti. Eduardo. Eddie ‘Love of My Life’ Kaspbrak,” Richie took a deep breath while tears started streaming down his face. “I’ve known you since I was 8. I knew from the day that I met you that I never wanted to let you go. It was 8 years later, when I turned 16, that I couldn’t. Even if I tried, I physically could not stay away from you. On my 16th birthday, we played spin the bottle and you kissed me. It was awkward and fast and kinda messy, but it was the first kiss that ever made me feel something. I loved you before I knew what love was, even if I couldn’t accept it until some time later. The summer that we were both 17, I asked you to be my boyfriend. You said yes. I cried. When you turned 18 and asked if I wanted to move into an apartment with you later that year, I almost cried.”

“You did cry.”

“I’m not done! When we finally did move into our little New York apartment together to go to college, I almost threw up because of how anxious I was. The first time we had sex, I cried. A lot. And now, I’m proposing to you and crying… a lot. I plan to cry on our wedding day, when we get a real house, when we adopt a pomeranian, and when we adopt a kid. Eddie Kaspbark, you’re special. You make me want to cry a lot, but for a good reason, and I can’t ever risk letting something like that go. So finally, after pining for way too fucking long and then buying a ring the week after you agreed to be my boyfriend, Eddie Spaghetti, will you marry me?”

Eddie couldn’t speak. He was crying way too hard at this point, but he was laughing too. He decided to let Richie have his moment and use all of the stupid nicknames just this once. He stood there for a moment, just crying and taking it all in. Richie seemed to get more nervous by the second. Eddie finally collected himself enough to choke out a few words.

“Of course, Trashmouth.” He said with a little hiccup.

Richie shakily stood up and slid the silver band onto Eddie’s finger. He put a hand on the back of Eddie’s neck and pulled him in to kiss him passionately. Richie felt waves of relief wash over him. They stood and kissed like this for a few moments before Eddie pulled away and broke the silence.

“Is it too late to go back on my statement from earlier?” Eddie asked.

“What statement?” Richie asked, suddenly terrified again.

“I want to… have sex… with you… now.” Eddie said shyly.

oh.

“Oh,” Richie said out loud. 

Richie smiled and picked Eddie up, practically running back to their tent with him. Richie quickly placed Eddie on the air mattress as soon as they were back and zipped up the tent. He stripped himself of his shirt and climbed on top of Eddie, kissing him briefly before attacking his neck and jaw with wet kisses. He sucked a hickey onto the skin above Eddie’s collar bone before removing himself to take Eddie’s shirt off for him. 

Eddie was a mess beneath him, whining into the hand that he had tightly clamped around his mouth. As soon as Richie had both of their shirts off, Eddie wasted no time removing their pants. He wasn’t in the mood for teasing tonight. He wanted his fiance to fuck him. Now. 

Richie climbed off of the air mattress and over to Eddie’s bag. He unzipped the small pocket on the front. He pulled out a small bottle of silicon-based lube and threw it onto the bed before clambering back over top of Eddie. 

“You look so fucking hot like this,” Richie whispered lowly in his ear. 

Eddie bit his lip to hold back all of the moans that were threatening to spill from his throat. He reached his and down to palm Richie through his boxers and Richie let out a low and quiet groan at the sensation. The grabbed the lube, opened it, and squirted some onto his fingers in record time. He pushed Eddie’s boxers off of him and got to work opening him open as quickly as he could without hurting him. 

Eddie squirmed under him and pulled Richie’s boxers down his legs to his knees. If he wanted to, they could take this slow and really enjoy themselves, but they were both so horny it was borderline painful and they didn’t have time for anything slow and sensual.

Richie quickly was able to work 3 fingers into Eddie. Eddie was, again, moaning into his hand and trying to bite his lip to hold back the noises as best as he could. 

Richie pulled his fingers out and Eddie whined for the feeling of being empty, but Richie made quick work of lubing himself up, flipping them over, and sitting Eddie on his cock. Richie loved having Eddie ride him, and Eddie loved riding Richie. He took him as deep as he could and started basically panting. 

They both knew they wouldn’t last long, being so pent up and in love, it was almost too much. 

“Richie,” Eddie moaned out as he bounced himself fast up and down Richie’s cock. Almost every thrust that Richie timed with Eddie’s was hitting his prostate dead-on and making him completely and utterly fall apart. 

Richie wrapped his and around Eddie’s cock and pumped once, twice, and then heard Eddie moan way too loud for how quiet the world was around them.

Eddie clenching tightly around Richie and the heavenly noise that came out of his mouth was enough to send Richie over the edge. Richie thrust himself into Eddie as deep as he could and spilled inside of him, filling him up as much as he could.

Eddie finally collapsed on top of Richie as Richie slowly slid out of him with a whimper and a slight squelching noise. They both laid there, Eddie cum drying on both of their stomachs until their breathing evened out.

“Hey, Richie?” Eddie finally asked.

“Yeah, baby?”

“How are we going to clean this up?” Eddie asked.

Richie chuckled and felt around for the t-shirt he had been wearing. He finally grabbed a hold of the shirt and used it to wipe both of them off. Eddie rolled off of him onto his side of the bed.

“I feel disgusting. I might suggest going to the quarry tomorrow just to see if I can scrub the sticky feeling off of my skin.” 

“Eddie, we both know you’re going to hate that. Cleaning ourselves in dirty water.”

“Maybe, but anything would feel better than this.”

Richie laughed again and grabbed both of their boxers so that they could slide them back on. He threw the cum-covered shirt over to the corner of the tent that their bags were and curled up under the blankets with Eddie clinging to him like an octopus.

“Goodnight, baby, I love you,” Richie said.

“For real this time?” Eddie asked.

“For real this time.” Richie agreed.

“Then, in that case, goodnight. I love you too… fiance.” Eddie giggled.

Richie’s eyes shot open and Eddie could only imagine how wide the smile on Richie's face was.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hangout on Twitter!  
> @MiloAaronRichie  
> (I dont do much)


End file.
